When Push Comes to Shove
by ashlanielle
Summary: Rose has finally turned a new page in her life. But just when everything seems to be going right, someone from the past returns and threatens to ruin everything she's fought for. A continuation of "Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop."
1. Chapter 1

Rose opened the oven just as Calleigh brought in yet another lunch ticket, giving her a weak smile when she heard Rose groan. She had just started to take the croissants out of the oven, when her mobile began to ring. She jerked back in surprise at the sudden and unexpected sound, causing her to drop the baking sheet. Rose tossed the sheet onto the prep table in heated frustration and started rummaging through her bag.

_Where is the stupid thing?_

The ringing persisted, further annoying her until she finally found the phone at the very bottom of her bag. She glanced at the name before answering.

"What?!" she spat out, all trace of civility gone.

"_What's wrong with you?"_ Mickey asked.

"Well, let's see," Rose growled, "It's 11:30 and we're already swamped. Calleigh's still tryin' to train Amy, which leaves _me_ to prepare all the lunch orders. Then, your stupid phone call scared the crap outta me and I dropped the croissants all over the floor. So now, we're completely out of 'em and I have to try 'n make more _and_ still keep up with everythin' else. So _that's _what's wrong with me!"

"…_I need a favor…"_

"Were ya listenin' to anything I just said?"

"_Listen. Martha's got a doctor's appointment around 1:00. She's s'posed to have another scan. I was s'posed to take her, but they're doin' a surprise inspection at the garage and I have to stay. I need someone to take her."_

Rose let out a deep and frustrated sigh, running her free hand through her hair. "Mickey...I honestly can't leave. Y'know I would in a heartbeat, but there's no one else here to help…lemme call John. I'll see if he can take her. I gotta go."

"_Thanks. Later."_

Rose ended the call and immediately tried John's mobile. It only rang twice before he answered.

"_Hey."_

Even though she was unbelievably stressed, Rose couldn't help but smile on hearing his voice.  
"Hey, love. Watcha doin'?"

"_Uh... Writing."_

"And by writing you mean, on the sofa, in your sweats and watchin' telly, yeah?"

"_For your information, I'm not in sweats," _he said in mock indignation.

"Oh, no?" she asked, grinning disbelievingly.

"_No…I'm in my boxers."_

Rose couldn't help but blush at that mental image. "Well, I need you to tear yourself away from all that and take Martha to the doctor."

"_But I'm working…," John whined teasingly._

"Please? Mick's stuck at the garage and I'm drownin' here," she pleaded.

"_Yeah, of course I'll take her. What time?"_

"Appoinment's at 1:00."

"_Okay. I'll take care of it."_

"Ta. I _really_ gotta go. Love you."

"_Love you, too."_

With that taken care of, Rose threw her phone back into her purse and hurriedly tried to make up for lost time.

* * *

Thankfully, they made it through the lunchtime madness with minimal setbacks and no complaints. By 2:00 P.M., things had slowed down considerably. There were no customers and Calleigh was finally able to focus on training Amy. Leaving the two of them up front, Rose began to clean up the kitchen which looked like a food warzone. Pausing her cleanup for moment, she pulled out her mobile and decided to check on Martha. After a few rings, she answered.

"_Hey, Rose. Things calm down?"_

"Yeah, finally. How'd things go? Everythin' alright?"

"_Yeah, everythin's fine. John tried to get the doctor to say what the sex of the baby was, but I smacked 'im and he quit."_

Rose heard John in the background. _"And it hurt!"_

"_Oh, don't be such a baby!" _Martha said to John before addressing Rose again, _"He's such a whiner. It barely left a mark."_

"Try not to beat up on my fiancée. At least not his face…I rather like it."

"_Fine."_

"Ya do realize that you're the _only _one who doesn't wanna know if it's a boy or girl, right?"

"_That's not true. Mickey doesn't, either," _Martha protested.

"No, Mickey only said he wanted to be surprised because you were glaring at 'im at the time and he's afraid of you and your insane hormones."

"_Oh, stop it! I'm not that bad!"_

"Martha, ya cried at Star Wars the other night." Rose couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Martha sobbing over Han's reply of "I know" to Leia's declaration of love.

"_Oh, shut up… listen, this baby is growin' inside me and if don't wanna know, then that's that," _she grumbled but then began to repeatedly sniffle, and Rose could tell that Martha was getting ready for a round of irrational tears.

"It's alright, love. I understand. I won't bug ya about it again. Don't cry," she soothed. "You two gonna stop by and see me, or are ya goin' home?"

"_We're stoppin' by. We should be there soon."_

"Okay. Well, I'll see ya when ya get here. Love you."

"_Love you."_

As the call ended, Rose smiled and shook her head. Martha was normally a calm and collected person, but her hormones made her certifiable. It took them all by surprise, but it did make for some amusing entertainment. For example, during her pregnancy, Martha found she couldn't stand bananas but _loved_ pears. John, of course, was the complete opposite. So anytime John started to annoy her, Martha would sneak bits of pear into his food, causing him to freak out and begin arguing with her. Of course, she would then start sobbing, and Mickey and Rose would remind him that he really shouldn't row with a pregnant woman.

Rose was pulled out of her musings by the sound of the shop bell going off. Since Calleigh and Amy were manning the front, she decided to stay in the kitchen, and continue to clean. But then she heard a voice that made her blood run cold and her stomach sink.

_No... It...it can't be. It's just not possible. _

Rose walked slowly to the kitchen door and hesitantly pushed it open. She had to make sure. Instantly, her eyes locked with the owner of that voice, and the room stilled.

He gave her that all too familiar smile. Rose could feel her insides begin to tremble but she willed her body to contain itself.

"Hey Rose. It's been awhile."

"Not long enough," she replied darkly.

"Oh, no need to be like that," he said in a smooth tone.

Calleigh and Amy exchanged worried looks. They could sense there was trouble in the air, but both were at a loss as to what to do.

"I've heard a lot 'bout this place. Decided I had to come an' see it for m'self," he said, looking around the room before settling his unwanted gaze on her. His eyes then flitted to her hand and saw the ring on it. "Look at that! Got y'self a bloke, huh? He must be well off if he could get you a rock like that."

Instinctively, Rose grabbed at her ring and wished John was here with her now. She straightened herself and said, "He does alright. Not that that's any of your business."

He smirked. "Well, just wanna make sure you're gettin' what you deserve. Coz ya deserve _so much_."

"Ya should go. John'll be here soon and you don't want him to see ya here," she said, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she struggled to remain strong.

The look he gave her sent shivers through her body. He leaned forward, and placed his hands onto the counter. "Don't look so nervous, Rose. Even though we haven't seen each other in a while, I still think about ya. In fact, ya still 'ave that lil' reminder I gave ya?" he asked, motioning at her with his head.

"'Course I do," she whispered harshly. Rose couldn't take this much longer. She could feel herself breaking. She mustered every ounce of strength she had left. "You need to leave—_now_!"

He leaned back off the counter and smiled as if he knew something she didn't. "It was good catchin' up, Rose. I'll be seein' ya again...soon." With that he turned and headed out.

When he was out the door, Rose started to tremble and she hurried into the kitchen, telling Calleigh and Amy she needed a minute to herself. Once inside, she leaned against the wall and tried to steady herself. Sobs started to claim her, and she threw her hands over her mouth to silence her cries as she sank to the floor.

* * *

Since traffic was rather mild, Martha and John arrived at the shop earlier than expected. They were only a few feet from the entrance, when Martha saw a man hurriedly come out. At the sight of him, she grabbed John's arm, her grip so fierce that it caused John to turn and look at her.

"Are you okay? Is it the baby?" he asked worriedly.

Martha could only faintly shake her head no. John could tell something was wrong. He could see fear written all over her face and her silence was unsettling.

"Martha, you're starting to scare me. Tell me what's wrong!"

"We…we need to see Rose now!" she said as she did her best to run into the shop.

They both hurried into the shop, panic rising in both of them. Calleigh and Amy looked beyond relieved to see them.

"Thank God you're here!" Calleigh said earnestly.

Martha wasted no time. "Where's Rose?!"

John was at a complete loss as to what was going on. Everyone seemed to know what was happening and it obviously wasn't anything good. Most importantly, it had to do with Rose, a fact that made his panic and anger flare.

This time Amy spoke up. "She's in the kitchen. We tried to go after her, but she didn't want us with her."

Martha dashed into the kitchen with John hot on her heels. She threw open the door and both were met with the sight of a shaken Rose, silently sobbing uncontrollably and trembling beyond belief. John attempted to lift her up into his arms, but she was dead weight. Instead, he knelt beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Unfortunately, his presence brought her only a modicum of relief. What had happened had shaken her to her core.

"Rose, what is it?! What happened?" John asked frantically.

"He was here," she whispered.

"Who? Who was here?"

She didn't answer, but continued to tremble in his arms.

He looked to Martha for the answer she clearly knew. "Who was here?"

Martha looked at him, her eyes dark and pained, and said the name that made bile rise in her throat.

"Jimmy."

**AN: So... yeah... angsty galore on this one. It's five parts. But if it's any consolation, the rest in this series are fluffy goodness. PROMISE! Thanks so much for being so kind! Remember...I will ALWAYS give my readers a happy ending to the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

It took a good ten minutes after John and Martha's arrival for Rose to calm down enough to where she could get up off the floor. Both of them pressed her for information on what had happened with Jimmy, John a little more aggressively than Martha. But Rose was very tight lipped on the matter, only saying his presence had shaken her and refusing to elaborate further. Despite that, John was unwilling to let it rest there; something had to have happened for Rose to be this...terrified. He'd never seen her look so shaken and it both worried and infuriated him. When Martha took Rose to the restroom to collect herself, John approached Calleigh and Amy. He did his best to remain friendly but he was in no mood to beat around the bush.

"What happened?" he said, addressing both of them. It was clear that it wasn't an actual question, but rather a command to speak.

Both girls were unsure what to tell him, mainly because they themselves weren't completely sure as to what had happened.

"Well?!" he snapped, both girls slightly jumping back at the outburst.

Though Amy had not met John before this, the young woman tended to be confrontational and refused to be intimidated by him.

"Nothin'," she said firmly.

"Don't give me that," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Something obviously happened for Rose to act like this, so what was it?"

Calleigh moved herself so that she was standing somewhat between Amy and John. Nobody needed another confrontation. Taking hold of the situation, Calleigh faced John and said, "John, just…try 'n calm down. Honestly, nothin' actually _happened_. They just talked, but it wasn't…normal. I don't know how else to describe it. The bloke came in and started chattin' us up and Rose came outta the kitchen and ya could just tell that somethin' was off."

"What did they talk about?"

Calleigh opened her mouth to speak but Rose's voice cut her off immediately.

"Nothing."

The three of them turned their gaze towards her. She had calmed down significantly but a familiar guard was now up.

"Rose something—," John started but was cut off.

"S'nothin'," she sniffed. "I'm fine now and I just wanna go home."

John opened his mouth to speak, but Rose didn't give him the opportunity. "Just leave it! I said it's nothin', so quit asking 'bout it," she snapped impatiently. She saw a mixed expression of hurt and anger on his face at her reaction. Rose cupped her face in her hands and sighed raggedly. "M'sorry…can we…can we just go home? Please?" she implored.

John silently studied her for a few moments before nodding in agreement. He put an arm around her shoulders and protectively pulled her tense frame closer to him as the three of them walked out.

xxx

The three of them rode together in silence. Rose had forgone the front seat and instead chose to sit in the back, insisting that Martha take the front. She silently stared out the window the entire time, although never registering what was passing her by outside. John continued to glance up at her from the rearview mirror. It pained him to see her eyes so vacant. When they finally arrived at home, Rose immediately opened the door and rushed inside, not waiting on either of them. John watched her rush into the house as he helped Martha out of the car. When the two of them entered the foyer, Rose was nowhere in sight.

"Rose," John called out.

No response.

He walked throughout the downstairs, searching for her. When he couldn't find her, he went upstairs and saw Martha at Rose's door. On hearing his approach, she turned and looked up at him, her eyes troubled but her face clearly showing annoyance.

"She won't answer," Martha told him and then turned back towards the door. "Ya think you're the only one who can be stubborn?" she shouted to the unseen Rose, and then began knocking relentlessly. She continued without letup, switching hands when one would tire out. Finally, Rose jerked open the door, glaring at Martha.

"What?"

Martha rested a hand on her swollen stomach and sighed. "We need to talk about what happened."

"I already told ya both—nothing happened. Just leave it," she said through clenched teeth, her eyes flickering between Martha and John.

"Rose, you were shaking on the floor and practically incoherent. So don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me that nothing happened!" John countered, desperately trying to restrain his growing anger with the current situation.

Fire flashed in Rose's eyes as John spoke, but her shoulders slouched in semi defeat. She released her hand from the doorknob, and put her head in her hands. After a brief moment, she quickly straightened her stance and sniffed, trying to reign in the emotions that were threatening to overtake her.

"What do ya wanna know?" she asked softly, her voice hovering just above a whisper.

"Calleigh said you two talked…what about?" John asked directly. It wasn't that he was angry with her, far from it. He was angry with himself; that he had failed to protect her. It was a mistake he wouldn't make again.

Rose sighed, her physical and emotional exhaustion evident. She walked over to her bed and sat down cross-legged, staring intently at her hands. John turned to Martha.

"Give us a bit," he said and went to walk over to Rose.

Martha swiftly grabbed his arm. "I don't think so. That's my sister and if y'think I'm just g-..."

"Martha, please!" he snapped. "Just…just give us a few minutes, yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but reluctantly nodded her head in agreement and headed to her room.

John walked over and sat beside Rose. She was now clutching the edge of the bed, her knuckles white and entire body rigid. He could hear her ragged breathing start to become rapid, and she was beginning to visibly tremble.

John reached his arm out to encircle her, but Rose pulled away from him and shook her head.

"Rose?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times, but no words came forth. Rather, she began to pant and gasp for air.

Panic settled into John's chest, feeling like a lead weight. "Rose?! Rose, talk to me, love!"

Rose's eyes glazed and became vacant. "I...I can't...breathe...Joh-..."

John knelt to floor in front of her, and gently took her face in his hands. "Rose, look at me."

She continued to gaze off, clearly unfocused.

"Rose! Look. At. Me," he ordered, his voice firm and commanding attention. Her eyes met his, and smiled at her. "Good, love, good. Okay, listen to me. You're gonna be alright. I'm here. "

She nodded absentmindedly.

"Okay, good. Take a deep breath till we get to three, okay? Here we go. One…two…three."

Rose took a ragged breath till he got to three.

"Okay. Now, let it out slowly. One…two…three."

She did so, this breath slightly less painful.

"That's it, love," he said soothingly. "Let's do it again. One…two…three."

This continued a few more times before Rose's breathing became less labored. As her senses started to return, hot tears began to burn her cheeks and her face contorted in pain. John pulled her to him. Rose melted into him and began to agonizingly sob into his chest. She fiercely clutched his shirt, anchoring herself to him. John gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and whispering to her assurances of love and security. After a long while, her cries began to subside but she remained enwrapped in John's protective hold. He kissed her hair and pressed her closer to him.

"What did he say?"

Even though they were completely entwined, John still had to strain to hear Rose's next words.

"He's coming back…"

xxx

The next morning when Rose went to open the shop, John was right there with her. He refused to allow her to be by herself, and Rose did not fight him on the issue. His presence was a soothing balm to the wounds Jimmy's return had inflicted. Rose's countenance was so altered, it physically pained John to see it. Her face was pale and drawn. Her normally shinning, soulful eyes were now clouded and underscored with dark shadows. Gone was her normally playful and teasing manner, and replaced with a downtrodden spirit. Throughout the morning, John never strayed far from her side—only easing back when Calleigh and Amy arrived for their shifts. They both insisted that they could handle things, and that Rose and John take some time for themselves. Rose thanked them with a weak smile as she and John headed towards the back of the shop. The two of them curled up on the sofa, John's arms instinctively and protectively encompassing her as she laid her head on his chest. He affectionately stroked her arm, and before long Rose was sound asleep.

About a half hour later, John heard the shop bell go off and he immediately steeled himself for the possibility that it signaled Jimmy's promised arrival. He was relieved we he heard Jack's voice inquire after them. Jack made his way over and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. John had called Jack the night before and relayed to him what had transpired at the shop. In the months that they had gotten to know one another, Jack had developed a brotherly love for Rose, and was eager to help in any way he could.

He eyed Rose, his concern for her evident. "She doesn't look so good."

John shook his head. "She's not. She hasn't eaten since yesterday and she told me she only slept about an hour."

Jack nodded as he took in that information. "Did she tell you anything else about yesterday?"

"No," John sighed. "All of us tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't say any more about it."

Rose began to stir and John quickly worked to soothe her, moving his hand to stroke her hair. As he did so, she began to calm back down and return to her sound sleep.

Jack smiled at their interaction. The visible depth of John and Rose's love for each other never failed to amaze him.

"Let's get some air," Jack suggested, seeing John needed a break himself.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to leave her."

"John—she's asleep right now. We'll only be gone about ten minutes. We can go get her some chips. Maybe then she'll eat something. C'mon, you need a breather. You won't do her any good if you keel over."

John looked down at Rose's sleeping face and decided that Jack had a point. Carefully, he maneuvered himself off the sofa without waking Rose. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, eliciting a soft sigh from her. Giving her another loving glance, he left with Jack.

xxx

Jack had been right—the break had done John good. He could feel some of the tension in his body begin to ease. The two of them discussed Rose's situation and what could be done to help and protect her as they approached the shop. They were almost to the entrance, when John saw a familiar face approaching them from the opposite direction. John couldn't quite pinpoint why this man's face suddenly preoccupied his mind. Then it hit him—this was the same man that had walked out of the shop yesterday, right before Martha had grabbed his arm in fear. It was then that everything came together, and John knew just who exactly he was looking at.

John realized he had finally come face to face with Jimmy Stone.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: There's just some vague memories of Jimmy's actions mentioned. Nothing graphic by any means. I just thought you should know in case that bothers you. Thanks so much for all of your reviews/comments. They mean a lot to me. ∞Ash**

John felt an eerie calm settle over him. Considering the absolute hatred he had for this man, this creature, he felt nothing at that moment. It was as if he was at the eye of a storm, calm at the center but able to herald immense force. He and Jack approached the entrance to the shop just as Jimmy went to open the door. John put his hand firmly on the door and closed it, preventing Jimmy from entering.

"Oi! Shove off!" Jimmy hollered.

John's eyes were harsh and unyielding, boring into the man before him. "You're not going in there."

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow at him challengingly. "Oh yeah? And why's that, mate?"

"I know who you are," John said, his voice low and menacing. "And there's no way I'm letting you anywhere near her."

"This him, John?" Jack asked, taking a defensive stance next to him and boring his blue eyes into the unwanted man before them.

Jimmy's eyes flashed with recognition and he smirked at the both of them, obviously amused by the two men. John felt physically sick being in Jimmy's presence. The more he saw that smirk, the more John felt the need to wipe it off his face permanently.

"John, eh?" he scoffed. "Rose mentioned ya the other day." He took an appraisal of John and snorted. "Must fancy your money. Got plenty of it judgin' by the rock ya gave her." Jimmy then cocked his head to the side. "Although she always was eager to throw herself at any bloke who'd have her," he sneered.

John felt something feral burst forth from within him. He lunged forward, grabbing Jimmy by his shirt and throwing him up against the shop window. Jimmy just snickered at him, eager to antagonize him at every opportunity.

Jack gripped John's shoulder but didn't make any overt effort to stop him.

"John, you need think about this," Jack said firmly. Even though he was fighting his own inclination to throttle Jimmy, Jack knew that John was not being rational at this moment, and was instead allowing his rage to control him.

John either didn't or wouldn't hear him, and continued to pin Jimmy to the window. He clenched his jaw and warned, "You so much as breathe near her and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jimmy dared, glaring at him defiantly.

John stared at him, his eyes cold and an unearthly shade of black. When he spoke, his voice was frighteningly smooth yet piercing.

"I'll make you wish you never met me."

Jimmy searched his face and then smirked, giving an almost inhumane chuckle.

"No ya won't. Y'don't have it in ya. She couldn't get rid a me...what makes ya think you can do anythin'?"

"You don't know what sort of man I am."

"Can't be mucha one if you're with that chav!"

John felt that instinctual ferocity snap within him. He snarled and moved to strike just as Rose burst through the door and grabbed him.

"John, stop! Please, love, don't! It's...it's not worth it..._please!_, babe," she pleaded earnestly, pulling on his arm as she begged.

John reluctantly released Jimmy with a forecful shove, never breaking eye contact. Rose pulled him towards her, worry and agitated concern radiating from her.

Jimmy turned his attention to Rose. "Ya don't look so good, Rose. Somethin' botherin' ya?" he asked in mock concern, smiling as he did so.

She kept her gaze away from him. Rose already saw his face when she closed her eyes; she didn't need to see him while awake.

"Don't talk to her," John snarled through clenched teeth, taking a step forward. Rose put her hands on his chest and kept him at bay.

Jimmy ignored John and continued to stare at Rose. She finally glanced up at him.

"Just go! We haven't seen each other in over eight years. Why start now?!"

Something in Jimmy altered. His eyes had an otherworldly quality to them. There was something indistinguishable hidden in them but their intent was evident. "Oh, I won't be stayin' 'round here long. But don't worry–I plan on givin' you another lil somethin' to remember me by. I know how much the last one meant to you," he said, an almost sadistic grin on his face.

Rose paled even more at his words and tightened her grip on John's shirt.

Jack finally spoke up. "John, take Rosie inside."

Jack stood his ground before Jimmy as John and Rose went inside.

"So the pretty boy in a suit wants to talk, aye?" Jimmy scoffed.

Jack looked at him and just smiled.

xxx

Calleigh was becoming increasingly concerned about Rose. She had always viewed her as good friend and Rose's behavior the past two days was unlike anything Calleigh had ever seen. Ever since John and Rose had been together, Calleigh could see a significant change in Rose. She had always had this way about her. She was vivacious and seemingly happy. But after seeing Rose and John together, Calleigh realized that Rose had never truly been complete until now. Rose's relationships with others seemed to change, to evolve into something more meaningful. So seeing Rose take a severe tumble backwards was more than just a little troubling.

Calleigh could tell Rose was exhausted that day and needed rest. So even though she saw the three men blank each other outside, she didn't feel the need to bother Rose. But when she saw John pin that bloke from yesterday (she was pretty certain they'd called him Jimmy) against the window, she knew she had to wake her immediately before things got more out of control. Rose jolted upright and ran to the door when Calleigh told her the basics of what was happening outside. She watched as Rose urged John away from Jimmy and before long, Jack ushered them back into the shop while he remained outside. It startled her to see the terror in Rose's eyes. John escorted her to the back sofa, a place that everyone recognized as their spot. They began to converse quietly, while Amy began to question Calleigh about the recent days' events. She was in the middle of telling her, when Jack walked in and asked for some ice as he flexed the fingers on his right hand. Calleigh and Amy both looked at his hand and saw his knuckles were red. They both raised their eyebrows questioningly.

Jack merely shrugged his shoulders. "Hit my hand against something."

xxx

John took Rose home not too long after the altercation with Jimmy. They rode in silence the entire way there. The silence was not one of anger—it was allowing them to process the events of the past two days and the questions that had arisen. Both of them had an inkling as to what the other was thinking, but neither broached the subject. When they arrived at the house, Rose went upstairs to shower and John sat down in the living room where Martha was watching telly and dozing on and off. He couldn't help but smile at her sprawled out appearance. He tried to change the channel several times but each time Martha would wake up momentarily and complain that she was "watching that."

It was almost an hour before Rose came downstairs, her hair wet and straggly and dressed in shorts and an oversized jumper. The shower seemed to have refreshed her to a minimal degree, but it was nowhere near enough to bring her back to normal. She smiled weakly at him and walked over to the loveseat where he was sitting, curling up next to him as he wrapped his arm around her. They sat there for a few moments mindlessly watching the telly.

John kissed the top of her head and finally spoke, "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk," he said, clearing his throat.

She was silent for several moments, but then stood up unexpectedly. "I'm gonna make a cuppa. Want a cuppa?"

He sighed irritably at her avoidance. "Rose…"

Rose didn't acknowledge him, instead going to the kitchen. She began nervously fiddling with the kettle, trying to go through the motions but failing miserably. She could tell when he came into the kitchen, could feel his eyes on her. But she couldn't face him; so she just continued to move various objects around the counter, pretending to be busy—anything to avoid what she knew was coming.

"Rose," he said softly. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Rose, we _need_ to talk about this."

Rose looked up at him, her eyes childlike and tears trailing down her cheeks. "Why?" she whispered.

"Because it's not gonna just go away. We have to deal with it."

She sniffed, turning her gaze downward and nodding her head faintly. "What do ya wanna talk 'bout?"

"What did he mean by 'another lil' something'?"

Rose kept her head down and remained silent.

"Rose?" he prodded.

She began shaking her head profusely. "Please…please don't make me do this…," she pleaded with a whisper.

John put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Tell me," he said gently, cupping her cheek tenderly.

Rose closed her eyes and took a ragged breath. She took a few steps back from him. "H-he…he gave me…this…," she said quietly. She lifted up the left side of her jumper up to reveal a jagged three inch scar near the base of her ribs.

John remained firmly rooted in place, his eyes fixated on the unnatural mark on her skin. When he finally moved forward, he kept his eyes focused on that scar. He stopped directly in front of her, still staring. He raised his hand and gingerly ran his fingers over the rough strip of skin, closing his eyes and taking a harsh, steadying breath. She released her hold on her jumper. John's gaze drifted up to her face, but Rose turned her own to the side when their eyes met.

"Why…why didn't you _tell_ me about this, Rose? How could you keep this from me?!"

She whipped her gaze back to him, fire in her eyes. "Does it look like somethin' I'd _want_ to remember? That I'd _want _to talk about it?"

John tugged on his hair in frustration. "We agreed no more secrets between us! We agreed to be open with each other, and you hide something like _this_ from me? For God's sake, Rose, he could've ki-...," he trailed off, turning his eyes away from her and scrubbing his face. He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence even though Rose knew how it would've ended.

She wobbled over to one of the kitchen chairs and sat down, putting her elbows on the table and bracing her head in her hands. "I wans't tryin' to keep it from you. Not really. It...It wasn't somethin' I wanted to remember. It was right after I met Harriet. I went to…to break things off for good. He was…at this pub with some of his mates. I told 'im it was over. He followed me out…we started arguing. I started to leave and then he…," she broke off, unable to put the memory into words. "I went to the A&E. He managed not to hit anything. But I stayed away from school for several days—couldn't face him."

John was nearly trembling with contained rage as she spoke. "Why didn't you call the police? He should've been in jail!"

"Ya think I didn't call 'em? They talked to Jimmy. He said I ran outta the pub and he never saw me after that. His mates all said the same thing. There was nothin' they could do. No one saw anythin'. All I could do was keep as far away from 'im as possible. But then when I saw 'im goin' after Martha...…I couldn't let 'im hurt anyone else…he got arrested for what he tried with her and then I testified about what he did to me. He went to jail and that was the last I saw of 'im. 'Til two days ago…"

John played with one of the empty mugs on the counter, picking it up and placing it down several times. Silence permeated the room. In an instant, he swept his arm across the counter in a fury, the mugs shattering on the floor. He scrubbed his face with his hands. He had never felt such a fierce scalding fury burn within him. It had been tough enough to swallow the fact that Rose had been so mistreated, but this…_this _was never what he imagined. Jimmy could have killed her. He knew from the location of the scar that one misstep in direction could have ended everything.

Rose turned and looked at him, her eyes unfathomably sorrowful. She quietly stood up and walked over to him. She gave him a tender, chaste kiss and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. He tightened the embrace and kissed her hair several times.

Jimmy's words from earlier still echoed in his mind. John could feel that something was coming. He and Rose had fought through so much to be together, had overcome so many obstacles. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't the universe just give them a break for once? Rose was everything to him, and now…now he had no idea how to keep her safe, but one thing was absolutely certain—he _would_ keep her safe.


	4. Chapter 4

_R__ose opened her eyes to darkness. Slightly disoriented as to her surroundings, she rubbed her hands along the space beside her and felt the familiar contours and textures of her bed. She couldn't recall how she ended up in her room. The events of the day were foggy at best. She remembered being with John, of telling him the whole truth about what had happened to her, but after that everything became…hazy. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adapt ever so slightly to make out a few angles and shapes in the room. She stretched, providing her aching body with only a modicum of relief from the mounting tension of the past few days. Leaning over to her bedside table, she twisted the switch on the lamp, causing a fleeting spark of light to shine before again going black. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and crossed over to the light switch on the wall and flipped it on. Again, there was a bright spark of light before the room returned to darkness. A faint alarming sensation over the unexplained oddity began to tickle the back of her mind, but she pushed it aside. It was irrational to feel such a way. This was her home; this was where she would always be safe._

_The creak of her opening door penetrated the cold silence throughout the house. She felt a whisper of cold air against the back of her neck as she stepped out into the darkened hallway. Rose gingerly descended the stairs, tightly clasping the railing as she did so, afraid she would stumble in the darkness. When she reached the downstairs floor, she felt around in the dark for the light switch. Her fingers made contact with the harsh metal and she flipped it on. Nothing happened. No light, not even a spark. The alarming sensation that she had brushed aside earlier came back to the forefront of her mind. She groped around in the dark searching for something—anything—to bring some form of illumination to the darkness that was fast becoming frightening. _

_Rose could feel the temperature in the room take a sudden drop. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself and began rubbing them, trying to bring some semblance of warmth to the cold that had pierced her bones. She took a few ragged breaths in attempt to squelch the fear that was threatening to overtake her. The air was so frigid that she could see her breath as she exhaled. There was something unnatural about her surroundings. Though she couldn't see, Rose knew she was in her house—she could sense it. But there was something else, some other sensation that was webbing its way around her and was beginning to incite her to terror. She began to take a few steps backward, trying to distance herself from the unseen threat at hand. She turned to run but something was blocking her path. She couldn't see it, couldn't touch it, but there was no denying there was a presence there. Suddenly, she felt hot breath against her ear._

"_Ya miss me?" he asked, as Rose instantly felt a piercing flash of burning pain radiate throughout her abdomen. _

Rose shot up out of bed, screaming and drenched in sweat. She heard her door slam against the wall and felt arms around her. Disoriented and fueled by gut-wrenching terror, Rose began flailing her arms wildly and screaming at the person beside her, trying to beat off the assumed threat.

"Rose! Rose, it's okay! It's me, Mickey…you're okay! It's okay! Calm down…calm down."

Though Rose continued to scream, claw, and beat against him, Mickey's arms remained tightly fixed around her. Martha then appeared beside him and began her own efforts to calm Rose.

"Love, it's okay…I promise you're safe. No one's here but us. You're safe…you're safe," she repeatedly reassured as she stroked Rose's hair.

Rose began to reclaim some clarity and she realized that this wasn't a continuation of her nightmare. Mickey really was holding her. Martha really was there comforting her. She was home…she was safe. A sudden wave of overpowering nausea struck her. She broke free of Mickey and ran to the loo and began retching, emptying her stomach of what little food she had eaten over the past two days. Though it was rather difficult, Martha knelt beside Rose and rubbed her back comfortingly. When Rose finally leaned back from the toilet bowl, she could feel the muscles in her stomach aching from her repeated retching. She leant her back against the wall, her knees bent and her body limp. Mickey handed Martha a wet cloth and she began wiping Rose's forehead.

"Rose?" said a small frightened voice. The three of them turned to see a scared Tony, tears streaking his face.

Rose saw the fear written on his face and it broke her heart. She sank to her side, now flush with the tiled floor, and began sobbing. Mickey walked over to Tony and picked him up, taking him away from the disturbing scene. Though her sobs were near deafening, they still weren't able to drown out the frightened boy's cries for his sister.

xxx

John was pulled from his fitful sleep by the incessant ringing of his mobile. He rolled over and looked at the clock—2:51 A.M. He rolled back over onto the bed and threw an arm over his face. He was just about to answer, when the ringing ceased. He turned on his side, pulling the blanket over his bare shoulders. The mobile began to ring again. Groaning in frustration, he grabbed for the phone and saw it was Mickey. Panic slapped him in the face and he quickly answered.

"What's wrong, Mickey?"

There was a long pause before he responded. _"You need to come over..."_

xxx

It was a little over fifteen minutes before John walked into the dimly lit house. A lamp was on in the living room and John could see Mickey sitting on the sofa. He walked into the room and was immediately taken aback by the expression on Mickey's face. Normally, he was all too ready to give a smile or playful smirk, but not now. John had never seen a stoic Mickey and it was more than a little disconcerting. He saw Tony asleep and buried into Mickey's side. John sat down on the sofa beside him.

"What happened?" he asked tentatively.

Mickey remained silent for several moments, boring holes into the wall in front of him. John went to speak again, but Mickey finally spoke.

"I've never seen her like this, John. Never."

John started again. "Mickey, wh-..."

"Y'know…I tried to go with her that night…when she went to break it off with 'im. Told her I wanted to go with her…to protect her, but she was so _bloody stubborn_. Said she had to stand up to 'im on her own. It was a public place…thought that maybe it'd be okay. I was an idiot…"

"You weren't an idiot, Mickey. You were a kid and she…she should've been safe in front of all those people."

Mickey finally turned and looked at him, completely haggard. "She's terrified…I've…she woke up screamin' bloody murder and I tried to be there for her, but that…she didn't recognize me…she fought me," he said as he held up his arm, showing the multiple scratches he had earned during the struggle. "How are ya s'posed to protect someone from somethin' ya can't see? She can't sleep without seeing his face…she won't eat…he's gonna kill her without even touchin' her."

John put a comforting hand on Mickey's shoulder. "No he's not. She's strong…you know that."

Mickey rubbed his forehead. "I know she's strong. I've seen her fight through so much…I know she's got it in her, but I think she's…I'm afraid she's givin' up. That it's finally too much."

John tried to process everything Mickey was saying, but lack of sleep coupled with growing worry made it difficult. "She upstairs?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah…once she calmed down enough, I literally had to pick her up off the floor. She's in her room with Martha. She was startin' to drift off again when I called you."

"I'll sleep on the sofa. That way if she wakes up, I'm here. Might be able to help calm her down."

"Ya sure?"

"You know better than to ask that," John said, looking at him squarely. "You're my family. Have been for a long while and I'm not going anywhere. So…how 'bout giving me a pillow so I can try an' get some sleep?"

xxx

The sun streamed through the windows and woke John from his rather restless sleep. The light in his eyes caused him to squint and turn his face away. As he did so, his eyes caught sight of Tony on the floor in front of him, hugging his knees to his chest.

John smiled at him. "Good morning," he said sleepily.

"Hey," Tony said softly.

John frowned at the little boy's clearly troubled manner. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. Tony readily got up and buried himself into John's side. John hugged him close.

"What's wrong, little man?"

Tony began to sniffle. "Rose was screamin' last night and when I went to see her, Uncle Mickey took me away from her. He said she was sick. But…she won't quit cryin'. Don't people cry when they're sad? Is Rose sad?"

John let out a rough breath. How was he to explain this to a seven year old?

"Rose…she's…she's crying because something scary happened. Have you ever had something scary happen?" he asked, looking down at the little boy beside him.

He nodded. "Sometimes I have bad dreams."

"And what happens when you have bad dreams?"

"Rose'll come read to me. Sometimes she makes me hot chocolate. Then sometimes I go sleep with Aunt Martha and Uncle Mickey."

"And that makes it all better, yeah?"

Tony nodded in agreement.

"Rose is just scared right now. But she'll get better. I promise."

They sat together for a few moments and chatted about various things, John trying to focus Tony's attention on happier subjects. Eventually, Martha came downstairs and took Tony into the kitchen to have breakfast. John went upstairs and quietly entered Rose's room. She was on her side, her eyes closed tightly. She began to jerk and a grimace appeared on her face. John walked over and knelt down beside her, gently stroking the side of her head with his thumb. Her face softened and her eyes blinked open. When she saw him, she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey," she said weakly, her voice hoarse from her earlier screams.

He smiled back at her. "Hey. I heard you had a rough night—wanna talk about it?"

She gave a faint shake of her head. "No…I know you probably want to but I just want to forget it. It was just a dream. Can we leave it just this once?" she softly pleaded.

He nodded. He saw no real reason to rehash the details of the dream. It would only cause her more pain.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"About three this morning."

"I'm sorry. Ya didn't have to."

"What is it with you all saying nonsense like that?" he asked in frustration. "You are the most important thing in my life and always will be. So quit with all this 'you don't have to' spiel. When it comes to you, it isn't a choice. It's a necessity."

Rose braced herself up on her elbow and kissed him tenderly. When she pulled back, John could see the utter exhaustion in her countenance. She rested her head back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm so tired, John."

"I'll bet. You've barely slept for two days."

She shook her head. "No…I don't mean that. I mean I'm _tired_. I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of trying so hard and getting' knocked down. I'm just…_tired_," she said softly, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks.

John sat on the bed, pulling her close to him. "I know, love. I know," he said as he wiped away her tears.

She turned her gaze back to him. "I need you to tell me it will be okay. Even if it won't… I just need to hear you say it…please."

He leaned forward and captured her lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"It _will_ be okay. I will _never_ let anything happen to you. I promise."

xxx

Several days had passed since that horrible night. Rose continued to have nightmares, but none matched that one's intensity. She tried to keep her focus on the shop, on her family. It worked to a degree, but the fear never left her. No one would let her be alone. Jimmy had not returned to the shop since his confrontation with John and Jack, but that only increased everyone's instinct and desire to protect her. Though she appreciated it, it at times made her feel feeble and further added to her sorrow.

On Saturday, Rose and Amy were manning the shop. Midafternoon, Amy became sick to her stomach and began throwing up. Even though she was green and broken out in a sweat, Amy was still reluctant to leave. Rose insisted, saying that she was being ridiculous and that she would only be alone for a few hours. After throwing up for the fourth time, Amy acquiesced and went home. John was supposed to take her home that night after closing. She toyed with the idea of calling or texting him, but she decided against it. It was her way of claiming back some small part of her life. Besides, it was only a few hours. What could happen in a few hours?

xxx

He watched the redhead leave and couldn't help the smirk that etched its way onto his face. He had never been one for patience, but he remained calm in spite of himself. He knew it wouldn't be much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay... Because I'm super paranoid, I'm gonna give a lil warning. I honestly don't think it needs it, but here it is nonetheless. There is a confrontation in this chapter. Nothing graphic, because I just don't do that. It's honestly more suspenseful than anything else. **

* * *

The day had started out rather promising with clear skies and a mild breeze. But as the hours passed, dark clouds began to emerge overhead; and by the time Amy left, the skies were near black and ominous. The previous gentle and mild breeze began to pick up in intensity and turned almost bitter. The sudden change in weather had slowed business down to almost nonexistent, but Rose didn't mind all that much. For almost a week, she had only slept roughly twelve hours and barely eaten anything. And what she did manage to eat, she could barely keep down. She was exhausted and still on edge, so she appreciated that customers were sparse. Something kept prodding at Rose to let John know that she was alone, but she stubbornly forced it to the recesses of her mind. She was tired of feeling weak, of feeling afraid. She kept telling herself that it was only three hours—what could happen in three hours' time?

But sometimes all it takes is the blink of an eye for everything to change...forever.

xxx

Something was coming. John could sense it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but that didn't change the fact it was most unsettling. He was currently in a meeting with several of the firm's editors and a few members of PR, but he was barely participating in the discussion. His mind kept going back to the warning sensation that was plaguing him. John couldn't determine if it was just him being paranoid or if he was being astute to the circumstances. He knew Rose was beginning to have difficulty with being constantly watched by them. She obviously felt more at ease when they were with her, but at the same time, he could see that she was becoming frustrated by it. She had told the three of them that it was starting to make her feel weak and helpless, like she wasn't in control of her life. And no matter how much they tried to convince her it was for her own protection, she was beginning to resist them in little ways.

The meeting drug on late into the evening, and before he knew it, it was ten of seven. John attempted to end the meeting prematurely and head over to _The Cuppa_, but there was no possible way for that to happen. It was the final meeting before his book went to press and there was no leaving—his hands were tied. But he wasn't going to leave Rose on her own. He knew Amy was working there today, so that eased his anxiety to a lesser degree, but it wasn't enough. John knew that he wouldn't truly be at ease until he was certain Rose would be taken care of that night. If he couldn't be there, then he had to ensure that someone else would take his place. He managed to excuse himself to make a brief phone call, feeling the room's collective annoyance as he exited the room.

John decided to call Jack and ask him to pick up Rose tonight. Martha's frequent doctor's appointments had caused Mickey to fall behind at the garage. Though he knew that Mickey would drop what he was doing to take care of Rose, John also knew that Mickey didn't need any added anxiety from work. Plus, Jack was always all too keen to help his new sister-to-be. He pulled out his mobile to call Jack, only to find that his battery had died.

_Of course it's dead…because having a working phone would mean something's going right. And we can't have that now, can we?_

He grumbled about and went over to a deserted receptionist's desk and dialed the number.

_What else could go wrong?_

xxx

The alleyway behind _The Cuppa_ was deserted save for one individual huddled near the shop's back entrance. He carefully manipulated the lock on the backdoor. A few more moments and he would have it rigged just like he wanted. The bitter wind of the approaching storm nipped at his exposed fingers as he worked. Though the blackening skies were hindering his vision, he was still able to swiftly disable the locking mechanism. It was child's play—by far, one of the easiest attempts he'd ever made. He wasn't going to act at this moment; it was too early. No, he was just preparing. When the time came, there wasn't going to be anything to stop him.

xxx

The wind continued to pick up in intensity and thunder began to clap, but the skies held back their imminent downpour. Every so often, a sharp gust of wind would blow and the shop lights would momentarily flicker. It was ten minutes till close and still no word from John. That earlier prodding that Rose had managed to ignore was starting to reemerge.

_I'm just being paranoid. Everything's fine…I'm fine…John'll be here soon. _

The weather was so foreboding that there hadn't been any customers for almost over an hour. The lights flickered again, this time the dark holding out a little longer than before. All of a sudden, lightening crashed and the clouds opened up, releasing a torrential downpour and the wind blew fiercely. Rose decided to go ahead and lock up the shop; clearly no one was going to come in in the next ten minutes with the weather being so horrendous. She went to the front entrance and locked the door. Lightning began to streak across the sky and the rain beat heavily against the door and window panes.

_I hope John makes it okay in this…_

Rose pulled out her mobile from her back pocket and dialed his number. She just wanted the peace of mind knowing he was safe. There wasn't even a ring before the phone went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, babe…it's me. I just wanna make sure you're safe. See ya when ya get here. Love you."

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she walked back into the kitchen. Another clap of thunder echoed across the skies, startling her slightly. She entered the kitchen and walked over to the three bowl sink. Her steps slowed as she sensed something was off about the room. The air held a slightly outdoor smell—not the usual air-conditioned quality. For some unknown reason, her eyes darted over to the back door, water clearly pooled in front of it.

The air in her lungs solidified and her senses heightened to the extreme as the wheels began to turn in her mind. She knew—she couldn't see him, but she knew he was there.

"You're here, aren't you?" Rose said to the emptiness, her voice surprisingly steady. She steeled herself as she waited for him to answer.

Jimmy stepped out from beside the refrigerator, hands in pockets, soaking wet and grinning sadistically. His eyes locked with hers, his flashing with icy hate.

"Ahh…you ruined the surprise," he said in mock disappointment. "And after I went through so much trouble, too."

_John'll be here…he's coming…I just gotta hang on a lil longer. _

"Sorry to disappoint," Rose replied with muted sarcasm. Though in her nightmares fear had consumed her, she was surprisingly, if not a little unnaturally, calm.

"Nothin' new," he said with a shrug, keeping his eyes fixated on her as he did so. "Ya always were a disappointment."

The words stung Rose as he uttered then, though not as harshly as they would have previously. They were familiar words to her, ones Jimmy hade made sure to say to her on a regular basis in the short time they were together. Hearing them again reminded her of all those times, but things were different now. She wasn't a battered sixteen year-old anymore, no longer willing to believe that such snarled insults were fact. Rose knew what it felt like to love someone with your entire being and to have that love reciprocated.

"You're wrong," she whispered.

Jimmy's expression froze, not one muscle moving even the slightest. "What did ya say?"

Fear mixed with courage as she answered. "It wouldn't 've mattered what I did—nothin' was ever gonna make you happy. It wasn't me who was the disappointment…"

Jimmy's face continued to harden at her perceived insolence. The soul left his eyes, leaving a cold and inhumane husk in its place. Even his words were void of emotion as he spoke.

"Look at you all big 'n brave…don't ya remember what happened last time ya tried that with me?"

Rose took a hard swallow at the sudden lump in her throat. She was trapped in the shop with this deranged being and couldn't think of a way of escape. She fought to remain clearheaded; if she was going to make it out of this alive, she had to keep her wits about her. She just had to keep him away long enough for John to make it to her. She believed in John implicitly when he said that he would always be there for her, that he would protect her. It was that faith that kept her from succumbing to fear and apparent hopelessness of the situation.

"I remember all of it—every single detail...and it's not gonna happen again," she said, keeping her voice steady.

Rose honestly wasn't trying to provoke him. She just knew she had to keep him talking, keep him preoccupied. The thunder rumbled and lightning cracked, causing the lights to flicker again.

"John'll be here soon...ya can still leave an-"

"Y'think I'm scared of your lil pretty boy? What makes y'think _anyone_ cares one bleedin' bit 'bout you? Your idiot parents saw ya everyday 'n didn't say nothin'...he's no different!" he snarled through gnashing teeth.

Rose felt a blazing heat course through her body when Jimmy spoke disparagingly of her parents.

"Don't ya _dare_ talk 'bout my parents! I hid it from them the entire time...Dad was sick and Mum was pregnant...they didn't need more weighing on 'em. It nearly killed 'em when they found out! As for John...ya don't know anythin' 'bout him. He's nothin' like you! He'd never hurt me...and he's always there for me!"

Jimmy leaned forward just slightly, eyes coal black and lifeless. "But he's not here _now,_ is he?"

In that instant, Rose could sense it was the end—the time for words had ceased and action was imminent. It was all a matter of who would move first.

Another crash of thunder and lightning roared overhead and the power finally failed. In that moment, Rose rammed the metal prep table at Jimmy with all her might. She heard him topple to the ground and she bolted through the door and towards the front of the shop. She twisted and pulled at the knob for a split second before remembering she had locked it. She heard angry movement and ducked behind one of the leather chairs, putting a hand over her mouth to silence her haggard breaths.

"Rose? ...Rose?" he began to taunt sadistically.

Each lightning strike continued to illuminate the darkened shop, casting an eerie bluish light. Rose moved her head just enough to see Jimmy's location. She saw him in the far back of the shop, his back facing her. She looked directly across from her and noticed the wrought iron chairs encircling the tables. Her eyes then flitted over to the large glass pane door. Rose knew she had to act—it was her last chance. Though quite strong, she knew she'd never be able to fend Jimmy off for long. In an instant, she grabbed the chair and swung at the door, causing the pane to splinter and crack. She heard Jimmy's footsteps rushing towards her. Summoning every bit of strength she had, Rose swung again and the glass gave way just as Jimmy rammed into her back, catapulting them onto the sidewalk and into the raging storm.

Rose landed face down on the concrete, shards of glass cutting into her face and palms. Her vision was slightly blurred and her body ached from the impact. The icy rain pelted relentlessly against her skin. Her senses began to come into focus and she staggered to her feet and took off running down the sidewalk. She was going on instinct, not knowing exactly where she was going but knowing she had to distance herself from the ongoing threat. She turned her head back, trying to see through the blinding downpour if she was being followed. As she did so, she didn't notice the person rushing towards her till her body made contact with his. Rose fearfully jerked her head upwards at the person now holding her, ready to fight.

"Jack?" she cried.

He looked down at her, clearly shaken at her appearance, and pulled her into a protective embrace. She tightened her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "I've got you, Rosie."

xxx

The rain continued to fall, though now less intensely than earlier. Rose sat in the back of the ambulance, soaked through to the bone. A blanket uselessly covered her shoulders as a medic tended to the gashes in her palms and face. Flashes of red and blue illuminated the surroundings, making the police's presence known. Rose watched them lift Jimmy's stretcher into the other waiting ambulance, and let out a ragged sigh of relief as the doors closed and they drove away. Her focus jerked back to the medic and she winced as the antiseptic began to burn at her wounds.

"Where's Rose?" came a distant voice.

Her eyes darted upward and began searching through the still blinding rain for the glorious face that belonged to that voice. She swatted away the medic and stepped out of the ambulance and into the rain as she looked for him. She darted her head around, trying to see past the current frenzy. Finally, her line of sight cleared and John came into view, their eyes immediately locking.

_He's here…_

It was unclear which one of them moved first, but in an instant they were in each other's arms. They tightened their embrace, clutching each other desperately, unable to get close enough for comfort.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," John repeated over and over again, his words wracked with guilt.

Rose shook her head. "Don't…just don't. You're here…you…" She trailed off as she cupped the back of his head, and drew his face towards hers, kissing him fervently. John reached a hand up and cradled her head, his fingers entangled in her wet locks. He reciprocated her kiss with a blazing intensity. But then he suddenly broke away and shook his head, reluctant to let his guilt go.

John moved his hand from her hair and cupped her cheek, ghosting his thumb over her cuts. "He…you could've…I should've been here. I shou-..."

"You were," she cut him off. The rain continued to pour down, but Rose refused to break her gaze. She looked at him, conveying all the love she had in her soul for the man standing before her. She took his hand, kissing his knuckles, then his palm, before settling it over her heart.

"You _were_ here," she insisted. "You…you kept me fighting. I will always fight to get back to you…"

John stared at her in awe a few moments before pulling her back into a deep and ardent kiss. The rain continued without letup, chilling them both to the bone, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that they were together, that they would always be together. They refused to be defeated. The Universe could throw whatever it wanted at them. Whatever the obstacle, they would overcome it. No matter how bruised or bloodied they became, they would keep fighting for each other. Always.

* * *

**AN: Jimmy is gone FOR GOOD! So...this is the last angtsy thing I have written for this family. I think I've explored enough of that for a good while. The remaining stories I have written are fluffy and I have two more yet to be written. Either way, I will be posting those soon. The next one is called Additions. Thanks so much for everything! I appreciate the response. ∞ Ash**


End file.
